


Confrontations v. Confessions

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: What happens when Samuel Tallmadge is questioned by Major John Andre?





	

The young captain found himself in a rather luxurious room in the custody on the British head of intelligence, Major John Andre.

"All you must do to save yourself, Captain, is swear an oath of loyalty to your king and then join our side. That is all it takes for your act of treason to be forgiven," the slender officer offered with his thick as honey English accent.

Samuel let out a low and barely audible huff. There was no way he'd give in so easily but he didn't feel he could merit the Marjor's remark with one of his own.

"What be your answer?" Andre impatiently inquired.

"What answer can I give then, Major Andre? Other than... I refuse to pledge allegiance to a king I do not wish to serve, let alone, have lording over me with a tyrannical hand," growled the rebel Captain. His jaw locked squarely as he finished speaking. Younger than his brother Benjamin, he still had a reckless air of fire dwelling within his soul. Purposefully the younger officer straightened out his blue and gold uniform coat as if to physically defend his unyielding stance.

Andre's brows furrowed at the Captain's insistence and stubborn laced words, lips pursing as a hum escaped past. Unfortunately for him, this investment had been a rather poor one. He wouldn't be able to turn this coat. But there still remained a chance he could very well possibly use the Captain to get rid of one of many other problems.

"If that is what you believe in, Captain Tallmadge. If that is what you wish to die for..." he muttered tracing the edge of his jawline. "I shall not argue about politics with a stubborn bull. Death is your only refuge."

The captain with his sandy blond hair mixed with strands of dark brown allowed his jaw to lock more tightly, his cheek muscles twitching with great force as Andre spoke. Even on pain of death he would not betray or renounce the ideals of liberty and independence. Samuel would cut out his own heart before he'd cast aside everything that his friends, his neighbors, his brothers, and his men were fighting for.

"I don't need an earthly refuge.... or even to hope of one in death. I trust in God and His plan. Do what you will to me, but others braver, stronger, wiser, and more fierce than I will step up to take my place in the fight. There will be freedom from the bonds of slavery and the tyrant will be trampled under foot like a snake. If not in my day, then one soon after. There is a thing called justice and as surely as I stand before you now, it will prevail. We are fighting for our homes, our land, our children, and our futures.... and let me tell you Major, you are messing with a wild viper and I wouldn't want to be in your boots when the fangs and venom come out," the Setauket born native continued.

"If death be coming for me, then I greet it with open arms. It comes for all men at some point. No one escapes it's embrace, not even you, Major," he bravely continued. Samuel's piercing blue eyes trained fearlessly upon Andre as if challenging him to take action against him. Unfortunately, the Captain had not been blessed with the poetical talents of Thomas Payne and Patrick Henry, but at least he spoke the entire truth of his heart.

Samuel recalled reading from his father, Reverend Tallmadge's Bible, "greater love has no one than this, that he'd lay down his life for his friends and brothers," John 15:13. The words filled him with a good deal of sadness combined with unyielding faith. If freedom and independence came at the cost of his life, he'd gladly lay it down.


End file.
